An alert message delivers news updates and other information to users. Users receive the alerts on a variety of network devices such as desktop computers, mobile computers, handheld computers, personal digital assistants, and mobile phones. In current systems, all devices use the same message. As such, these systems remove formatting from the content within the alert message so that the same content can be displayed on the multitude of receiving network devices. Such systems fail to allow content providers to specify different content per endpoint device and to send longer messages.
Accordingly, a system for processing notifications including content formatted for use by a plurality of receiving network devices is desired to address one or more of these and other disadvantages.